


Blood of a Dancer

by AnonymusAxolotl



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Zine: Academy Emblem (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymusAxolotl/pseuds/AnonymusAxolotl
Summary: Festivities were always a big deal in Garreg Mach. Aside from the much appreciated recess from classes and responsibilities, the atmosphere never failed to be abuzz with excitement. Today in particular, where each house was to face each other in a friendlier sort of tournament than the usual. It was time for the White Heron Cup.Throughout the entire moon you could see students scurrying off after class to practice their moves and routines. Some in the secrecy of their rooms, some in the company of their friends. For Lene, it was the latter. Most of the Ashen Steeds had seen her routine at least once. An input here, a suggested change here and there, and definitely more than her fair share of praise. It made the sore feet worth it.Written for the Academy Emblem Fanzine Project, where characters from the entire Fire Emblem series attend to Garreg Mach Monastery!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Blood of a Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Academy Emblem Fanzine. 
> 
> You can find the project here!  
> https://twitter.com/FE_academy_zine

Festivities were always a big deal in Garreg Mach. Aside from the much appreciated recess from classes and responsibilities, the atmosphere never failed to be abuzz with excitement. Today in particular, where each house was to face each other in a friendlier sort of tournament than the usual. It was time for the White Heron Cup.

Throughout the entire moon you could see students scurrying off after class to practice their moves and routines. Some in the secrecy of their rooms, some in the company of their friends. For Lene, it was the latter. Most of the Ashen Steeds had seen her routine at least once. An input here, a suggested change here and there, and definitely more than her fair share of praise. It made the sore feet worth it.

But despite the many worried glances and everyone’s insistence that she take a break, she was determined to make her performance the best she ever could. Dancer blood was in her veins and she was about to prove it. Win or lose, her goal was to floor absolutely everyone in attendance.

And so came the day. 

Late that evening, every student of Garreg Mach congregated in the dancing hall. It made Lene’s stomach rise with unusual nervousness. She’d done this a million times before coming to Garreg Mach. What was just one more?

“You’re looking awfully nervous.” 

She whipped around as a hand landed on her shoulder. Golden eyes stared at her, amused. Her nerves awfully high, she took in a deep breath to steady herself.

“Well, you try prepping a dance for a monastery-wide competition without feeling nervous at all and then come talk to me,” she shot back at Ares, arching a brow and huffing in indignant response. Ares only snorted, smiling.

“Now, that’s a sight I’d like to see,” came the soft reply from the approaching Seliph, walking towards them with Leif, Julia, and Nanna in tow. “What do you say, Ares? Would you like taking Lene’s place? I bet your performance would be wonderful.” He tried really hard to hide a snicker.

Leif, not as gracious as his cousin, laughed outright. “Or perhaps the worst thing I’ll ever see in my life.”

Lene had to do her best to not laugh at the visible vein popping in Ares’ neck. “Now,” Ares answered, courteous but anger dripping from every word, “may I remind you I was schooled in dancing when I was younger. I guarantee, whatever my performance ends like, it’s bound to be better than whatever you could cobble together.”

“Oh, I don’t like that smarmy look on your face right about now.”

“Guys, please,” interrupted Nanna, casually stepping between her cousin and her best friend. “Tonight’s Lene’s night. Now, stop bickering like you’re ten.”

Despite her sweet look, Nanna could be an utterly terrifying woman whenever she wanted to be. Much as the trio of Leif, Seliph, and Ares got along nowadays, their bickering could still get out of hand incredibly often, and Nanna was usually the one to break them apart. It was always an amusing sight, to say the least.

Julia, who had been very quiet up to this point, turned towards Lene, sweet worry etched on her face. “How are you feeling?”

Lene smiled. If the bickering between those two had accomplished anything, it was lifting her spirits ever so slightly. “Much better now.” She giggled. Her stress wasn’t gone, but it had mostly subsided. “Where’s everyone?”

Seliph’s smile was soft, encouraging. As could be expected of their house leader. “Either already sitting somewhere or on their way. My brother is also coming tonight.” Well, that was a surprise. Julius, even on his best days, hardly ever joined them for anything. It was… sweet. Very reassuring. Also probably Julia’s doing, one way or another.

She felt a familiar pressure on her shoulder, but instead of Ares, this time it was Nanna’s hand that she found comfort in. “You’re going to be amazing tonight, you hear? You almost danced your feet off practicing, and this might just be your best routine.” She offered Lene a smile. A comforting one, and Lene found her heart swelling. Nanna always found the right words, and her charming presence was a common reassurance amongst the Ashen Steeds.

Ares and Leif nodded eagerly, Leif in particular offering her an encouraging thumbs up. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur, Ced, and Tine approaching. Tine made a beeline for Lene, immediately grasping her hands. “Oh, Lene, I’m so excited to see your performance tonight! Your routine is absolutely splendid. I’m sure everyone will love it!”

Arthur chuckled. “Calm down Tine. I’m sure we don’t need to lay on the pressure even more.” He laid his arm square on his sister’s shoulders, curious eyes peering at Lene. “Can’t say I don’t feel the same.” Much like Leif before him, he offered an encouraging thumbs up.

Tine squeezed her hands reassuringly. “I’d wish you good luck, but I don’t think you’ll need it!”

Though shy, Tine was a sweet girl with equally kind words at the forefront. Couldn’t take a compliment to save her life, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t dishing them out at any opportunity. Arthur, though a bit more sly, was much the same way.

“You two seem to forget why we’re actually here,” Ced spoke up, approaching her.

Arthur simply huffed, feigning indignance. “You’re no fun.”

Ced snorted in response, but offered no response to Arthur. “Anyway, the professor said to call you. The dancers are getting ready for the big show.”

Well, this was it. Lene steeled herself, looking back to her friends. It was sweet that they were all here with the express purpose of wishing her well. It almost made her not want to leave, to just bask in their love and support for a little longer.

Almost.

She excused herself, not before hugging everyone. Even Ares, though against his will. She made her way swiftly where the everyone was gathering. Faculty and dancers alike. It was a bit unnerving, to be among so many people she knew were also talented dancers, but she was Silvia’s child. Daughter of a dancer. If she couldn’t pull this off, then no one could.

“Lene?”

Lewyn approached her, eyes as cold as they’d ever been since she’d come to Garreg Mach. But tonight, perhaps, she saw a glint of kindness in them. Something she didn’t think the professor was capable of pulling off, regardless of all the stories Ced shared about his father when he was a child. 

“You’re not nervous, are you?”

A little. “No, professor.”

He examined her face closely, brow furrowing in a way that was incredibly reminiscent of both of his children, Ced in particular, before backing away. “Chin up. This is a big night.”

“Yes, professor.”

Lewyn’s cold stare made it hard for Lene to get through to him, to read him appropriately. Even Ares wasn’t this hard to figure out. Not knowing what Lewyn was thinking unnerved her.

She peered on to the grand hall, her stomach revolting ever so slightly at the sight of so many people. 

Seliph had been right. Julius was in attendance. He was standing right with the rest of the Ashen Steeds, sandwiched between Seliph and Julia, who were holding a surprisingly amicable conversation without him. Everyone else was engaging in much the same way—pleasant conversations or simply listening. Lene managed to catch Nanna’s eye amongst everyone, who waved and offered her a reassuring smile before returning to her conversation with her brother.

To rid herself of what little dread she had, she slapped both her cheeks in preparation. She tiptoed back and forth in her place, readying herself and heating up one last time before the big show.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” called the voice of Ninian, current dance teacher and organizer for the White Heron Cup. “Thank you for gathering on the eve of the highly anticipated ball to bear witness to the academy-wide competition! Welcome to the White Heron Cup!”

All right, that was her cue to get ready. She breathed in, steeling her nerves once more, before stepping forward. She didn’t make it far before another hand caught her shoulder, however. 

Looking back, it was none other than Lewyn looking at her, gaze uncharacteristically soft. He looked at her for a brief moment, blinking at her like a cat, before cracking maybe the first smile she’d ever seen from her professor.

“Make your mother proud.”

With that, he let go and stepped back, face going back to its usual serious expression. And, still, the butterflies going around in Lene’s stomach didn’t seem to stop, and her eyes stung. Right. She was doing this for her mother. “I will,” she said, before stepping away and walking to her position.


End file.
